Bobble the Clown
Bobble the Clown is a humanoid creature resembling a clown under the SCP Foundation's containment. He is star and producer of SCP-993, which is a television show that brainwashes children. Personality Like many monster clowns, Bobble the Clown is a cruel and sadistic character hiding behind a cheerful and colorful facade. Through his TV show, Bobble performs various illegal and immoral acts, including torture, arson, cannibalism and stalking. He takes delight in all of these acts, and happily shares information to his audience on how to perform these acts effectively (such as using mosquito coils to set buildings on fire, or how to inflict painful but non-lethal wounds). Bobble loves nothing more than to twist and manipulate the minds of children into doing evil deeds, having taken many forms for millenia to accomplish this task. When deprived of an audience or otherwise rendered unable to broadcast his twisted messages, however, Bobble quickly loses his happy-go-lucky mask and becomes increasingly sadistic and vindictive, using his supernatural abilities to stalk and spy on his enemies to find their weaknesses, taunting them for a while before finally murdering them. History and Procedure Bobble the Clown was first discovered by the Foundation after they found his television show entitled Bobble the Clown, which has the designation of SCP-993. In each episode, Bobble would go around to different locations and learn a new lesson. However, if these programs are viewed by anyone over the age of ten, they will fall unconscious at the beginning of the episode and remain in that state until the episode ends, waking up with extremely painful and long-lasting headaches. Child victims exposed to SCP-993 instances claim that the show teaches and endorses illegal, violent and horrific actions such as stalking, murder, torture, cannibalism, and many more. The episodes give careful and step-by-step instructions on how to commit these atrocities, and the actions become ingrained into subjects' minds, making them obsessed to carry out the actions themselves. Repeated exposure to SCP-993 cases can result in severe mental illness. Episodes are released frequently from an unknown source, but in the 2000s, the SCP Foundation was able to block all of them from public viewing and obtain recordings of all documented episodes. However, Bobble the Clown seems to be able to manifest from recordings of his show, and can even interact with or attack SCP Foundation personnel. He hates them for cutting him off from the children and wants revenge. In interviews that have been managed, Bobble says that he enjoys twisting children's minds and has been doing it through various means for millennia, possibly dating back to the caveman days and that Bobble the Clown is just one of its forms, its previous being the mythical skinwalker. SCP-1730 In an alternate dimension designated SCP-1730, Bobble was contained in the infamous Site 13. When questioned by a task force, he said he had been "broken". He had gotten a taste of his own medicine when Director Emerson, the site's director, had tortured him and played with him, and allegedly "got his jollies on" to doing such. At the end, Bobble opens the gate, while laughing maniacally, so Samsara can reach the Thresher room to end it all. Then Samsara who had emptied all their weapons to no avail on Elijah, an eldritch abomination, had activated it with a task force leader. Bobble along with everyone else present are presumed terminated or KIA except the Cheribum, Saturn, the KinetoHazard, and Elijah. Emerson is confirmed dead as well as the task force leader. List of known Bobble the Clown episodes *"Bobble's Kitchen Surprise": Bobble kidnaps a man and teaches children the steps to kill, skin, cook, prepare, and eat human flesh, as he demonstrates with his victim. *"Bobble in the Big City": Bobble teaches and demonstrates how to set fires undetected by lighting a large building on fire and listening to the screams of everyone inside as they burn to death. *"Bobble's Sneaky Saturday": Bobble silently stalks a woman until she gets home, where he proceeds to murder and mutilate her with a butcher knife. He then explains methods to stalk victims in crowded placed undetected. *"Bobble Gets the Truth": Bobble tortures and interrogates a POW in a prisoner camp. He asks nonsensical questions and severely injures the man until he dies, explaining how to conduct a proper torture. *"Bobble Hates You": Bobble sits in a chair in a blank, empty room and stares angrily at the viewer for the entirety of the episode (this episode is likely after the SCP Foundation became involved). *"F*CK YOU F*CK YOU F*CK YOU": Bobble appears in the containment vault containing all recorded instances of SCP-993, explaining how to kill Foundation personnel and how to release the other SCPs. *"Bobble's Back!": Bobble physically appears and attacks a Foundation doctor, telling his story while using a knife to remove the doctor's face. Gallery Images 993safe.jpg Bobble the clown by tomgrakk-d5ynm93.png|Bobble the Clown Scp 993 by langon-d6wg9tr.jpg 993.jpg Videos SCP 993 - Bobble the Clown - Behind the Scenes Trivia *A common misconception is that Bobble is SCP-993. In actuality, it is his television show Bobble the Clown that is SCP-993. Bobble (the individual) has no SCP designation and is grouped in as a part of SCP-993 as a whole. *Ironically, despite the dangerous nature of Bobble and his show, Bobble and SCP-993 have been fully captured, and the object class is Safe. Navigation Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Extravagant Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Inmates Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Muses Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Perverts Category:Possessor Category:Provoker Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rogues Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Urban Legends Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Starvers Category:Immortals Category:Anarchist Category:Malefactors Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful